


Principal Visits

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bullies, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, cuteness, kid yevgeny, mostly mickey and yevgeny, yevgeny and his dads, yevgeny gets in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny gets in trouble when a bully says something they shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASignificantWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASignificantWhisper/gifts).



It’s a Tuesday afternoon, Mickey took the day off from working at the bar when he gets a call from Yevgeny’s school. 

Apparently his son hit some kid and they’re asking for him to come to the school.

Mickey sighs wondering why this couldn’t happen on a day Ian was off since he was better at handling these situations. He leaves a few messages on Ian’s phone and takes off to the school.

He makes his was to the school and finds himself in the school’s office he once had a few visits in when he was a kid. 9 times out of 10 he was in there for trying to steal some kid’s lunch money. The receptionist was always nice, though, and sometimes gave him half her sandwich as he waited for a scolding. 

He tells the receptionist, a new lady, what he was there for and why.

She gives an “ah yes,” and dials some numbers on the phone. 

“Mr. Milkovich is here.” She says into the phone. 

She then hangs up and directs Mickey to which door to go into. 

He sighs, disappointed, when he sees Yevgeny sitting in the chair in front of the principal, arms crossed. 

“Please, have a seat, Mr Milkovich,” the principal states, pointing to the chair by Yevgeny. 

Mickey sits down, crossing his hands and putting them in his lap. 

“I’m Mrs. Lanberry I talked to you on the phone,” she says, introducing herself. 

“Ah right,” Mickey nods, something about the principal office just made him nervous. 

“I asked you here to talk about your son, Yevgeny.” She motions her hand to Yevgeny like Mickey forgot who his son was.

“Right. You said he...” 

“Put his hands on another student in an aggressive manner.”

“So he’d hit him or...”

“I believe it was a hit or punch.”

“He deserved it,” Yevgeny mumbles, finally showing he was in the room. Mickey almost forgot he was sitting right by him. 

The principal sighs and turns her head away from Yevgeny, looking straight at Mickey. 

“Now we don’t condone violence here. Not for any reason.”

“Yeah no...uh neither do we. At home.” Mickey hated how nervous he seemed but he also didn’t like the way the principal stared at him, judging him, like  _he_ did something wrong. 

“We prefer our students to talk out their frustrations rather than use their fists.”

“And how often does that work?” Yevgeny chimes in again. 

Mickey sighs and closes his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened.” Mickey says genuinely. “You’re right. Violence isn’t right and Yevgeny will be met with the proper um...punishment when we get home.” Mickey looks between his son and the principal. “This won’t happen again,” he says. He turns to Yevgeny. “Right, son?”

Yevgeny doesn’t say anything. 

“ _Right, Yev?”_ Mickey says again.

Yevgeny rolls his eyes, “Right.” 

The principal nods. She lets Mickey know Yevgeny got 2 days of suspension, “and if this happens again...”

“It won’t.” 

Mickey shakes hands with the principal and thanks her for her time. He motions for Yevgeny to get up and his son listen, following him to the door. 

They make their way to the car, neither saying anything. 

Mickey waits till they’re off school grounds. He lightly hits his son on the back of the head.

“Hey,” Yevgeny says, grabbing his head where Mickey hand just was. 

“The fuck are you thinking?”

“Language.” Yevgeny says back. 

It took a bit but by the time Yevgeny reached the age of 9 he learned to talk back, and it annoyed the shit out of Mickey if he was being honest. A year later and the kid didn’t let up. 

“You know we didn’t teach you that shit. You don’t...use your fist to...”

“Express frustrations?” 

“Yeah.”

“You used to.”

“Used to what?”

“Use your fists.” 

“I...well..that was different.”

“How’s that?”

“It just was. Look I didn’t live in the kind of house you do. If you didn’t know how to fight for shit you didn’t get shit. And sometime even then... Look I’m not proud of it. We didn’t raise you like how I was raised, okay?”

Yevgeny nods. “Yeah. It’s just so...hard when people say such dumb...bullshit.” 

Mickey almost laughs, knowing that feeling too well. But then he realizes he didn’t even think to ask what made Yevgeny punch the kid. 

“What happened anyway?” Mickey asked. 

“Huh?” Yevgeny looks to his dad as they turn down their street. 

“What warranted you hitting the kid?”

Yevgeny looks out the window towards their house as Mickey puts the car in park. “Look. Home already.” 

Yevgeny gets out of the car and Mickey looks out confused at first. 

“Hey, wait,” He watches his son cross the lawn to the house. He follows him inside. 

“You mind telling me my punishment now? Don’t feel like waiting in anticipation.” 

“I’d have to talk to Ian-but Yev.” 

“Maybe I should get started on my homework.”

Yevgeny goes to his room and Mickey’s about to follow when he hears the front door open and close behind him. 

“Hey,” Ian greets and gives Mickey a quick kiss. “Got your message. What happened?” 

Mickey points to Yevgeny’s closed door. “Punched a kid. Won’t tell me why.” 

Ian sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Shit. What do you want to do?”

“I already talked to him but I figured we won’t totally solve the issue if we don’t know why he did it in the first place.” 

Ian nods. “Good thinking.” 

“What kind of punishment did he get from the school?”

“Suspension. 2 days.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s alright. I’ll ask for another day off.” 

“Yeah I think I can call in tomorrow.” 

Mickey nods. 

“I’ll do that now. Why don’t you try talking to him again? See if you can get the reasoning out.” Ian throws out.

“You sure  _I_  can’t call your boss and you deal with the 10 year old?” 

Ian laughs. “But you’re doing so well.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mickey says as he reluctantly makes his way to his son’s closed door. 

He knocks lightly. “Yev, open up.” He says through the crack on the door. 

The door opens and Yevgeny steps out of the way to let his dad in. 

Mickey sits on the bed and Yevgeny sits by him. 

“So are you going to tell me why you punched the kid or am I going to have to keep asking?”

Yevgeny looks down at his hands, not answering Mickey. 

“Yev...Yevgeny.” Mickey looks at his son. Yevgeny eventually looks up, saddened. 

“What happened?”

Yevgeny sighs. “These guys...they came up to me. They said some stuff...”

“About?”

“About...” Yevgeny looks at Mickey then out the door, towards where he had heard Ian in the house a few minutes ago. 

“About me and Ian?”

Yevgeny shakes his head. 

“Me?”

Yevgeny shakes his head again, “No.”

“Ian?”

Yevgeny nodded. 

Mickey’s jaw clenches. He could only imagine. “What’d they say?”

“They...called him a ‘loony fruit loop’.” 

" a ‘loony fruit loop’? That’s a new one.” Mickey rubs his eyes. 

“Yeah. Said...something like he’s just a ‘loony fruit loop that ran off with me when I was little’ and probably can’t even take care of me.” 

How do kids find this shit out? Mickey would never know. 

“Look, Yev. We talked about what that was right?”

“I know I know. I just...hate when people say that. Cause that’s not...” Yevgeny looks down again. “It’s not true. He’s a good, Dad.”

Mickey smiles softly. “I know...I know. They’re just dicks. It happens. And you know what? They’ll always be dicks and nothing can change that. Not even a new nose.” 

Yevgeny smiles. “Didn’t punch him that hard.” 

There’s a small knock on the opened door and Ian peaks his head in, looking like a guilty puppy. 

“Can I come in?” Ian asks. 

Yevgeny nods

“So I might’ve overheard...” Ian starts. “Okay so I purposely overheard,” he admits, making his way further into the room. 

“Pa’s right. Kids are dicks.” Ian sits on the other side of Yevgeny. 

“And maybe I am a ‘loony fruit loop’” Ian says, looking up pridefully. 

Mickey snickers. 

“But you still love me, right?” Ian puts his arm around Yevgeny, who smiles and nods.

“Right?” Ian asks again as he pokes Yevgeny’s side. “Right?” He continues to say as he starts tickling his son. “Right? Right?” 

Yevgeny starts giggling and then into full roaring from laughing. “Alright, alright. Yes. Okay, okay. Stop.” He yells still laughing. 

Ian stops and grins down at the boy. “Great! Now that we’ve established that.” 

He gets up and looks at Mickey. I ordered a pizza.

“To celebrate?” Mickey looks at Ian confused. 

“Nah. Cause it’s the last good meal this kid’s gonna have before he serves out his punishment.” 

“Aww, Dad.” 

Ian shakes his head. “No matter the reason, hitting is bad. We taught you that. Plus we’d be shitty parents if we didn’t give you some sort of punishment.” 

Yevgeny nods accepting his fate. 

And with that Yevgeny had a last meal before his “punishment”. 

Which actually wasn’t that bad. He was grounded, sure, and did have to use his suspended days to do housework. But Mickey took one day off and Ian the other and even though it might make him seem like a loser to some kids he liked spending time with his dads. Though he wasn’t too found of them when he found them playing with his xbox they confiscated. 


End file.
